The Blow up Love Potion
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: I suck at summaries... 2 girls 1 witch and a hanyou meko demon from the 21rst century get sent back to Fedual Japan. They meet up with a plesant demon lord, and a mangy wolf. There's a Helluva lot of cursing, fights, some sadness. 7 deadly sins
1. A New Beggining

The Blow up Love Potion

By: Neptune & Saturn

Chapter 1-A New Beggining

(Disclaimer- We don't own any of the InuYasha charectors, but we do own ours- Neptune & Saturn)

"Add rose petals, and stir," reads Sarah happily off the paper. 'Fucking bitch, thinks I can't make a potion,' thinks Sarah as she adds the petals to her potion. She crosses off rose petals from the piece of paper. 'Thinks she's all that because she's a witch and demon, stupid Carrie,' thinks Sarah as she starts to stir the now bubbling potion. Everything started going black as Sarah collapsed on the bedroom floor…


	2. Running

Chapter 2-Running

(We don't own Inu Yasha unfortuantly, but we do own Neptune & Saturn)

The blonde 17 year old awoke with a start. She noticed blood on her hand and then a cut on her forehead. "Must have hit my head harder than I thought," says Sarah as she struggles to get up. She wiped the blood on her jeans and long black T-shirt. She slowly looks around. 'Damn trees are blocking my view,' thinks Sarah stupidly. "So apparently I'm not in the school so that makes me… uh, lost," says Sarah happily to herself.

She starts walking not realizing that she forgot her old dagger. She walked for what seemed like hours, though it probably was. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going; she was thinking of what happened before she got here, or wherever here is. 'Let's see Carrie gave me the potion to make, and…' Sarah was pulled out of her thoughts the sound of breathing in front of her.

She looked up and gasped. There stood an Inu demon, and not the happy kind. "I must be dreaming," says Sarah just staring at the beautiful creature. 'Damn, he's fucking hot… and he's mine,' thinks Sarah looking him up and down.

"Wench, if anything this is a nightmare," says the demon coming towards her.

'Oh, Hell,' thinks Sarah quickly turning around. She takes a few steps and was thrown to the ground. "Who are you," asks Sarah trying to delay the inevitable. She ran her hands up and down her hair, looking for her dagger. 'Damn it, where is it?' thought Sarah angrilly.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the western Lands and you are trespassing," says Sesshoumaru with no emotion. He crackles his claws coming toward Sarah once more.

"Sorry…" says Sarah, "…I didn't know, because I just got here and I'd really…"

"This Sesshoumaru did not ask for your life story human," says Sesshoumaru with almost disgust.

'Where's Saturn when you need her," thinks Sarah as she darts off into one of the endless forests.

Saturn ran into Sarah's room. She just got out of training and was still holding her scythe. "Neptune, where are you?" calls Saturn looking around Sarah's room. The hanyou neko demon smelled the room. 'She didn't leave so…" thinks Saturn as she walks over to Neptune's potion. She looks at the list and directions. "Stir," reads Saturn. 'Seems easy,' thinks Saturn as she picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir the potion. It started bubbling. The potion overflowed and blew up. "Damn it, stu…" Saturn fell on the floor brining the rest of the potion with her. She blacked out.

Sarah was pinned to a tree, being held up by Sesshoumaru's claw. "Who are you wench?" yells Sesshoumaru at the squirming Sarah.

'Think Sarah… blow him up, push him back, use a rhyming spell… damn it, do something,' thinks Sarah as her breathing started to slow down, and Sesshoumaru pressed down harder on her throat. Blood trickled down on of his claws. "Answer me wench," says the Inu demon. Sarah put her hands on the demon, and an explosion erupted from them sending him flying back into a tree, and Sarah to the ground. Sarah picked herself up and started running. Sesshoumaru pounced on her and she was lying on the ground again. "What are you," asks Sesshoumaru now taking hold of Sarah's hands.

"I'm a witch from the 21rst century… so get off," says Sarah as she tried to pull up. Sesshoumaru pushed her back down.

"What's a witch," questions the now intrigued demon lord.

"Someone who does magic…" says Sarah quickly "All I need is a rhyming spell and I could seriously…"

"You cannot hurt this Sesshoumaru," interrupts Sesshoumaru.

'Want to bet,' thinks Sarah. She smiles. She put her hands up, and made a motion with them, throwing him into another tree. Sesshoumaru gets up and started coming toward her. "This demon lord, he is too fast, make him slow so I can pass," yells Sarah watching the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was still running toward her, but now in slow motion. Sarah smiles and walks up to him. "Bad dog," she says laughing. She flicks him on the nose and runs off again.

The rest of the day followed the same routine: tree, life threatening, spell, and run. So when night finally came and Sesshoumaru was far enough away Sarah was tired. She climbs up a tree and puts a big bubble-like barrier around herself. She falls asleep…


	3. Tetseiga disappering trick

Chapter 3- Tetseiga Disappering trick (We don't own Inu Yasha, though we wouldn't mind, but we own Saturn and Neptune, yeah for us)

Sarah woke up to yelling and what seemed to be the clashing of swords. She looked down and saw a particular demon lord fighting another demon. "Great," muttered Sarah sarcastically. The demon came crashing into her tree, knocking her and her barrier down. As soon as she touched ground the barrier disappeared. "Sorry," called Sarah noticing she was in the middle of the fight. She started walking away but Sesshoumaru pulled her back.

"Need a girl to fight your battles," yelled the demon to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood as emotionless as ever. "I need not a group of followers to look after me, Inu Yasha," said Sesshoumaru with no interest.

I looked over and saw a small group of people: 2 girls, 1 monk, and 2 small demons. Inu Yasha came running at Sesshoumaru again and Sarah was still standing in front of him. Scared for her life Sarah raised her hands and sent an explosion causing Inu Yasha to go flying back. Sarah pulled away from Sesshoumaru and did the same to him. "Inu Yasha use Tetseiga," called one of the black haired girls.

Inu Yasha stood up, and ran toward Sarah and Sesshoumaru with a big sword. "The big sword, that's Tetseiga?" asked Sarah. Sarah still had her hands out from when she threw Sesshoumaru back so Tetseiga came to her. Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks. "Damn it… sorry," called an innocent Sarah.

Before she could explain there were arrows, a boomerang, a fox tike, cat demon, Inu Yasha, and some wind tunnel all coming at her; and Sesshoumaru was now standing at her side. With one hand she held Tetseiga (rusty form), and with the other she blew up the arrows and threw the boomerang back before hitting Sesshoumaru, though she didn't know why. 'She would save an enemy,' thought Sesshoumaru now staring at Sarah.

Sarah was being pulled into the wind tunnel. She put up a barrier but it didn't help. 'She holds Tetseiga, therefore she is valuable,' thought Sesshoumaru. He grabbed Sarah and jumped out of the way, while Sarah sent the monk back into a tree. Sesshoumaru landed on the ground in front of Inu Yasha. Sarah looked at Sesshoumaru and then to Inu Yasha realizing that one would fight over this sword. Sesshoumaru ran toward Inu Yasha. Sarah thought quickly for a spell, not wanting either to die.

"These people here they want me dead, so send them far away and back to bed," screamed Sarah over the noise. She looked over to where Inu Yasha and his gang stood. They were all gone, except for Sesshoumaru. Sarah smiled at him and then passed out, Tetseiga still in hand.


	4. Saturn's Awakining

Chapter 4- Saturn's Awakening (You know the drill- no own Inu, only Sat/Nep)

Saturn woke up still holding on her scythe. She looked back on the events: training, looking for Sarah, potion… and black. 'Well, Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore,' thought Saturn, starting to laugh. She got up and looked around. Saturn smiled, for it seemed like it was going to be a good day after all. "No school," yelled Saturn finally free. Saturn hated their school for all it was and for all it wasn't. Saturn picked up on Sarah's scent and looked around. There lying on the ground was Sarah's dagger. "Well that explains where she disappeared to, but where is here?" asked Saturn, not expecting an answer and not getting one. Saturn started walking, following her friend's scent. 'At least it should be fun,' thought Saturn trying to be cheerful. It started raining. Saturn cursed out loud for being so stupid as to jinx the weather.


	5. What the Hell?

Chapter 5- What the Hell? (Yeah, yeah, no I don't own Inu)

Sarah awoke a day later in a nice bedroom. "Where am I," asks Sarah aloud.

"You're in my castle," says Sesshoumaru coming out of the shadows. Sarah wasn't shocked to see him there, but rather to have gotten an answer.

"You will bathe, dress and come down to breakfast," says Sesshoumaru. He leaves as quickly as he appeared.

"What the Hell?" says Sarah. But this time no answer comes. A few minutes later a servant comes and helps her do what 'Mr. High and Mighty' commanded. 'Only because I'm hungry,' she tells herself as walks into the dining room.

"Sit," says Sesshoumaru in that plain 'do or die' tone.

'What the Hell is his fucking problem,' Sarah thinks almost glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I have no problem," says Sesshoumaru watching surprise flicker on Sarah's face.

'Great, he's a mind reader too, but he is hot… no bad,' Sarah's thoughts kept creeping in. She ate her meal in silence not daring to look at Sesshoumaru.

'She is pretty, what…' Sesshoumaru thoughts were arguing with him as well. "You will train with me, and then tend to Rin," says Sesshoumaru coldly as he stands up.

"I'm not gonna stay here, especially with some bas…" Sarah was yelling until Sesshoumaru grabbed herby the neck, making sure to hold her hands out of the way too.

"Wench you will not yell at this Sesshoumaru, nor will you run, you will do as I say or I will kill you," he says throwing Sarah to the ground and storming out.

Sarah stood up, 'I'm not that weak,' thinks Sarah sadly… 'I'll show him.'

Sarah trained with Sesshoumaru for 2 weeks while taking care of Rin. After training that day Sarah went into the forest where she had a pot and ingredients that had been 'cooking.'

"Finally, I can go home, I just need to stir," Sarah carefully stirred the pot. It blew up. "Bye-bye wonderland," she says and closes her eyes.

"Neptune," calls Saturn still looking. She sees a huge castle in the distance. She smiles thinking of some fun for tomorrow.

Sarah opens her eyes. She looks around and lets out a string of curses; she hadn't left the spot. 'Okay, that was the fifth potion, maybe a different spell,' she thinks sadly. "Stuck in this place, that I don't like, send me home in the speed of light," says Sarah. Nothing. 'Damn, it's got to work, unless…' her thoughts were cut short due to a child's scream. Sarah ran off.

Sesshoumaru was in his study; he heard Rin scream. He ran.

Sesshoumaru arrived there first due to his demonic speed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," calls Rin (she's 6). She was crying and couldn't talk anymore.

"Release her at once," yelled Sesshoumaru eyes turning red at the sight of the demon hurting his ward.

"Sesshoumaru I will trade her for the Western Lands," says Naraku as he squeezes Rin's neck.

'What do I do?' thinks Sesshoumaru. He couldn't let Rin die nor could he give up his lands and let everyone else die. 'What,' thinks Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru steps forward. "Stay where you are or your ward will suffer," he says pushing his claws into her skin, blood dripping down.

Sarah arrived. "Rin," she calls out. Naraku looked at the girl who was standing next to Sesshoumaru.

"Wench who…" he started.

"Sorry I'm not much for introductions, but I would like 'Rin'," Sarah put her hands out. Rin was surrounded by a blue light. She disappeared from Naraku and reappeared in Sarah's hands. Sarah threw Naraku into a tree.

"Rin go inside, and find Jaken," commands Sesshoumaru. Sarah puts Rin down and she runs off still crying.

Sesshoumaru pulls out Tokijien. But Naraku was already up and had already taken another 'victim,' Sarah.

"Fuck," she says as Naraku holds down her hands at her side and holds her against him.

'Don't you dare, wait why do I care,' thinks Sesshoumaru.

"Now wench you tell me what you are," says Naraku.

"I'm trying to escape Naraku's…" Sarah couldn't finish her spell. Naraku had covered her mouth.

"Wench what are you doing," says Naraku trying to hold a struggling Sarah.

Sesshoumaru decides to take this struggle as an opportunity and attacks Naraku. Sarah pulls away from Naraku getting a 'souvenir,' in the process. Sesshoumaru kills Naraku, or the puppet Naraku. He turns to Sarah. She smiles and passes out, revealing a deep claw mark in the middle of her stomach.


	6. Here comes trouble

Chapter 6- Here comes trouble(We don't own Inu) "I'm suppossed to be doing homework, 'at school,' but I got bored. ttfn."

Saturn walked a little further finally reaching what she wanted. She smelled the air with her hanyou neko powers. 'Cool, I can get Neptune and destroy a castle all in one day,' thinks Saturn as she goes up to the castle gates.

"Hey, baldy open up," she calls to one of the guards.

"Wench, you do not have access to the Western Lord's Castle, go away or we will kill you," say the snake guards in unison.

'Idiots,' she thinks as she takes her syth out. She kills the guards in no time and continues up to the castle, not realizing how much noise she made.

Sarah woke up in a bigger room. "Big bed," was all she could manage to say.

"Yes, it is a big bed," came a familiar voice.

"Where am I and why'd I get moved," asks Sarah simply.

"I placed you on my bed because we couldn't clean your wounds outside," says Sesshoumaru as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'Maybe I should get hurt more often, thinks Sarah happily. Sesshoumaru smirks reading her thoughts again.

"Stop it," says Sarah.

"Why," ask the demon lord moving to sit next to Sarah. He pushes her down and was lying over her. "Um, Sess…" Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Rest," he says. Then all of a sudden a loud crash came from out side. "Stay," says Sesshoumaru before running outside.

"Um, right," says Sarah after Sesshoumaru left. Sarah used a simple spell to heal her wounds. She stands up and smiles. "Heard a big crash, take me there fast," Sarah says loudly. Sarah looks around and saw about 25 security demons fighting off a hanyou neko.

"Saturn," yells Sarah throwing all of the security demons off of her at once.

"Hey, Nep.," says Saturn.

Sesshoumaru just arrived outside. 'She's going to be trouble for us,' thinks Sesshoumaru before coming over to meet this demon.


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter 7- Truth or Dare (same old)

After finding Saturn a room inside the castle, and explaining that there wasn't a way home, and not to kill Jaken, Saturn and Neptune (Sarah) went outside to talk.

"Saturn," says Neptune simply, still staring at the full moon.

"Yeah, Nep," says Saturn as a usual response.

"Let's play a…" Neptune was cut off.

"I pick truth," Saturn cuts in, knowing Neptune far too well.

"Who do you like," asks Neptune, climbing up a tree.

"Uh, I like Dominique," says Saturn jumping up the tree and blushing slightly.

"Yuck, I could kill that demon," replies Neptune in pure disgust.

Saturn sighed knowing that Neptune would never accept him. "Truth or dare," she says softly.

"Truth," Says Neptune happily not noticing Saturn's moods change.

Saturn smiled evilly. "If there were no complications between you, and Sesshoumaru would you sleep with him," asks Saturn trying not to laugh for Sesshoumaru was near by.

"Uh, if he wasn't such an ass and there were no complications, then yeah in a heartbeat," says Neptune blushing.

Sesshoumaru almost fell off the balcony he was standing on. "Good, because look up," says Saturn smiling and now laughing as well. Neptune looks up to see Sesshoumaru. She turns away quickly and back to Saturn.

"You are so dead," yells Saturn knocking her off the tree. Neptune tried to fight Saturn using her magic, but Saturn was to fast. Saturn threw Neptune into a tree. Sesshoumaru jumped down, to get a better view and possibly to help.

"Sorry, Nep," calls Saturn.

"No, your not," says Neptune. She smiles. "2 halves make her whole and that much I know so take the demon away and make the human stay," yells Neptune before Saturn could stop her. There stood Saturn, completely human. Neptune threw her back a couple times in a row.

"Hey, that hurts," calls the human Saturn from the ground.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, night Saturn, night Sesshoumaru," Says Neptune sleepily.

"Wait aren't you changing me back," asks Saturn.

"Maybe tomorrow," laughs Neptune.

Saturn walks away still mad, but knowing Neptune would put her back in the morning.

Sesshoumaru jumped back on his balcony. "Goodnight, Sarahsama," calls Sesshoumaru with a smile playing on his lips.


	8. Heat

Chapter 8-Heat (Inu no, Saturn & Neptune yes) "Meow Kitty, Meow"

Neptune woke up early, and ran into Saturn's room. She laughed at the human, before turning her back and literally kicking her out of bed.

"Wake up," calls Sarah angrily at her friend.

"What," asks Saturn.

"Want food," says Neptune knowing Saturn would take the bait. Saturn stood up, hungry as ever. Neptune led her down the stairs.

"Stop making noise, you'll wake up fluffy-Chan," says Saturn trying not to laugh.

Sesshoumaru heard the girls, and came up behind them. "Why would…" that was all that was heard except for screams of two girls.

"What the Hell are you doing?" yells Saturn.

"Honestly don't sneak up on people like that," says Neptune red in the face, but not from screaming. Sesshoumaru just stood there.

'Damn, she's hot,' thinks Sesshoumaru.

'What, no she's a disgusting wench,' thinks Sesshoumaru.

'Admit it, you like her,' Sesshoumaru continued to argue with his thoughts.

'Fine, I like the wench,' thinks Sesshoumaru.

'Was that so hard,' thinks Sesshoumaru.

'Shut up,' he thinks before being snapped back into reality.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay," asks the 'innocent' Neptune. She was waving her hand in front of his face, as to snap him out of the trance. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru," Neptune was thoroughly confused. Sesshoumaru released Neptune quickly and with out another word ran off.

"Huh," was all Neptune could use to explain this phenomenon.

"Your in heat," says Saturn jumping down steps 5 at a time.

"Yeah, but what's with him," asks Neptune still confused.

"Stupid, demons get 'horney' when they're next to girls they like, especially when they're in heat… basically he wants to fuck you," explains Saturn as if it's the most simplest thing in the world.

"But Sesshoumaru doesn't like me," whispers Neptune walking down the steps to join her friend.

'I do,' thinks a hidden demon.


	9. Inturuptions

Chapter 9- Inturuptions(Same old) **Oct. 14 is Saturn's b. day, so send a reveiw and tell her happy birthday...**

Neptune was lost in thought for the rest of the night. She thought over what Saturn said, the way things happenned, and how Sesshoumaru was acting.

Her final conclusion was, 'Dumb demons should open up more.'

She got up from the table where she was priviously eating dinner with Saturn. Sesshoumaru wasn't there.

"Where you going, Nep," calls Saturn.

"I'm going to go check up on Sesshoumaru," she says simply.

"Sure, is that all you're gonna do…" starts the half neko demon.

"Don't even go there," she says before walking out.

Neptune walks down the halls; passing the study, Saturn's room, Rin's room, and hers, eventually coming to her prize. Sesshoumaru's room!

She slowly pulled the door open, and walked in. It was a large and beautifully decorated room. It was dark, but filled with many white silk 'thingies'. She looked around, but he wasn't here. She walked over to his bed and laid down. She was a sleep shortly after.

Saturn got up from the table and went outside. It was then that she smealt a demon. She smiled evily and ran off to the front gates.

Once there she saw a wolf demon.

'Damn, he's hot,' thought Saturn jumping down in front of him.

"Move it wench, I need to speak…" Kouga was cut off. Saturn kicked him and sent him flying.

Kouga stood up andsmiled. "I'll show you," he said. And with that the battle began.

Sesshoumaru walked in his room. He was following a particular scent. He stopped by his bed, and looked down at the sleeping figure. 'Mine,' he thought.

Kouga pushed Saturn out of the way and ran straight for the castle.

"Don't do that," yelled Saturn running to catch up.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and slowly caressed his 'girl's' cheek. Neptune stirred. Sesshoumaru just smirked at her, when she started blushing for falling asleep on his bed.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I was..." Sesshoumaru cut her off with a deep, and pasionate kiss. Sesshoumaru pushed her down a little and laid down on top of her.

'I really shouldn't do this, but...' Were thoughts running through Neptune's head.

Saturn finally caught up to Kouga as he jumped onto Sesshoumaru's balcony.

"Sesshoumaru I need..." Kouga couldn't finish. He just stared at the demon lord who was laying on top of Neptune, and kissing her. Saturn burst out laughing.

Sesshoumaru growled at the intruders, which just made Saturn laugh more.

"Told you," says Saturn in between laughs.

"Sesshoumaru, damn," was all Kouga could manage because he was now laughing too.

Sesshoumaru pulled off of Neptune, threw Saturn into the wall, and grabbed Kouga by the neck, all in one motion.

"Now you will..." the door burst open before Sesshoumaru could finish.

"Give me back Tetseiga," yells Inu Yasha. He looked at the scene before him; Neptune sitting on Sesshoumaru's bed, Saturn on the groung aginst a wall, and Kouga being held up by his neck by Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha burst into laughter.

"Sesshoumaru and a..." Sesshoumaru's growl shut him up.

Hedropped Kouga on the ground. "Give him it," he saaid without looing back.

"Neptune, what did you do," asked Saturn

"But..." satrted Neptune.

"I no longer desire it," he said simply.

Neptune stood up, and put her hands out, "Tetseiga," she called. A blue light surrounded her, and when it disappered she was left with the magnificent tetseiga.

"What are you," asked Kouga a little indiffrent.

"A witch," replied Neptune.

"Neptune did you steal that," asked saturn a little serious.

"I didn't mean to, I..." Inu Yasha growled for the delay, making Neptune stop talking. She trew him Tetseiga.

"Bout time damn..."

"Kick him, kick his ass, get him out in a flash," inturrupted Neptune. Inu Yasha disappered.

"That's one of the nicest rymes I've ever heard," said saturn.Neptune smiled sweetly at her friend.

"What do you aquire Kouga," asks Sesshoumaru.

"I've come to speak about the jewel shards," he answered.

"What are jewel shards?" asked the not to bright Neptune. With her out strethced hands a blue light erupted. Kouga screamed as the shards were ripped from his right arm, and both lega. Theya pperead in Neptune's hands.

"Damnit, sorry Kouga," Neptune apoligized.

Saturn started laughing again, and Sesshoumaru had to hide his smirk.

"Kouga we will discuss this tommorrow, stay in the sameguest room as last time, and Saturn go to your room," said Sesshoumaru in a commanding do-or-die voice.

Both demons reluctantly followed. Sesshoumaru turned back to Neptune. She started blushing under his intense stare, so she looked away.

"Now, where were we," he said in a seductive voice as he slowly walked towards her.

Neptune backed up a little. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not reaady, I'm sti..." Neptune was cut off by Sesshoumaru's warm and inviting lips. He kissed her lightly running his tongue on her bottom lip. Neptune moaned giving Sesshoumaru entrance to her mouth. He used his tongue to explore the caverns of her mouth.

'I shouldn't do this,' thiought Neptune.

Sesshoumaru pushed Neptune down onto the bed. He made the kiss deeper., and allowed his hands to explore her body. Neptune pushed up into Sesshoumaru's body earning a deep growl from him. His eyes flashed red momentarily as he was trying to keep his demon in. He pushed her down harder, and pushed his hard and pulsing member against Neptune's core. Neptune pulled away, "Sesshoumaru we shouldn't..." the door burst open. Rin ran in.

"Sesshoumaru please don't kill Neptune-sama," she was crying.

"Rin I won't kill her, now got o bed," he said.

"Can Sesshoumaru-sama tuck in Rin," asked the innocent girl unaware of what she was inturuppting.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly got up, he walked over to Rin and walked out; but ot before giving a final look to Neptune; lust wasin his eyes.

'I'm such an idiot, I don't want to have sex...' these were some thoughts running through her head. Neptune stood up, and walked out. She walked the hallways until she reached Saturn's room; one place Sesshoumaru wouldn't come in.

Sesshoumaru tucked Rin in and came back to his room. He found her scnet leaving his room, and followed it to Saturn's. He growled softly. 'You will be mine,' he thought before walking back to his room; his member pulsing with that promise.


	10. Issues

Chapter 10-Issues (Same old thing… but now we own the third movie… oh yeah) 'Sorry about the long wait. School is driving me insane; more than usual.TTFN- Neptune'

Last chapter:

'I'm such an idiot, I don't want to have sex...' these were some thoughts running through her head. Neptune stood up, and walked out. She walked the hallways until she reached Saturn's room; one place Sesshoumaru wouldn't come in.

Sesshoumaru tucked Rin in and came back to his room. He found her scnet leaving his room, and followed it to Saturn's. He growled softly. 'You will be mine,' he thought before walking back to his room; his member pulsing with that promise.

Now

Neptune and Saturn spent the next day hiding from Sesshoumaru. They went into the dojo so Saturn could catch up on her training.

"What's the one thing you miss from home," asks Neptune watching her half meko friend.

"Whipcream...why," replisSaturn. She spun around and hit seven targets at once using her syth.

"Give me that favorite treat to eat," says Neptune without really answering Saturn's question. Asmall gash in the ceiling of the dojo forms and a jumbo can of whipcream falls out of it, and into Neptune's lap.

"Yea," Saturn screams and grabs the can turning it around as to inspect all the sides. She opens it and tastes it. She screams in delight before yelling 'yummy'. Neptune grabs the can and eats some too. Kouga and Sesshoumaru run in.

"We heard the scream what happenned?" asks Kouga looking from one girl to the other.

"Yes this Sesshoumaru is also curious as to what has happenned?" monotonedSesshoumaru inhis unique way but staring at Neptune.

"Nothing, Nep just 'popped' some yummy whipcream here," said Saturn taking the can away fromNeptune again.

"What is this whipcream," asks Sesshoumaru.

Saturn smiles as she walks up to him. "Open your mouth," she says. When he doesn't, she just shoves the can in his mouth and pours some in. He eats it and than licks his lips. She smiles and then does the same to Kouga.

"How was it," asks Neptune to both males.

"Nothing like meat... how come you can get this whippycream but not return yourselves home?" asks Kouga. Sesshoumaru glares at him; Saturn was the only one that saw this.

"Dunno I've tried, but I should ..." Neptune tried walking past Sesshoumaru but he wasn't going to let her go.

"I beleive you were training," he stats calmly but sexually.

"Yeah, was being keyword...besides I wouldn't want to hurt you..." Neptune mocks trying once more to push past him.

"Prove it," he replies.

"Fine I will," says Neptune shocking both Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"You're going to die," says Kouga. Neptune walks to the walls o' swords and pulls outa longand silver one. Sesshoumaru walks ahead while Saturn pulls Neptune to the side.

"Hey Nep. what's today," she asks smiling.

"Huh, uh I don't know," she replies completley out of it.

"Hum I guess you don't want your..." Saturn was cut off by Neotune.

"Please can I have it early... I can't wait till my b. day," she says excitedley.

"Ha. No, I just wanted to torture you... three more days," Saturn chanted running out. Kouga and Neptune followed closly behind. Neptune went towards lord o' mighty and Kouga and Saturn went to find a seat.

Sesshoumaru started the fight but he wasn't really trying to hurt her."And I thought you were tough..." mocked Neptune.

"Now she's really dead," says Kouga to Saturn as they watched the fight progress.

Saturn laughed, "Just watch," as she's seen Neptune do this many times before.

Sesshoumaru stepped it up a notch and threw her back into a tree. Neptune doged a few more attacks all the while thinking up a nice ryhme.

"This demon lord he calls to fight please make me so that I might," yells Neptune as Sesshoumaru runs up to himclaws out stretched. There was a blue burst of light andSesshoumaru was swnt flying. When the light disapated, the blonde girl was gone and in her place stood a full-blooded demon. She had long black hair with dark blue streaks. It was in a tight bun held up by a small silver dager. She had a long black and dark blue kimono on with slits about to her knees, and a black tail with dark blue swirls that wraps around her left shoulder. Her blue eyes only added to the glow of her face where dark blue marks could easily be shown in her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her his member becomeing hard. 'Damn it not now,' he thinks.

"Is that..." Kouga was also getting aroused and couldn't finish. Saturn hit him on the head at the smell of his arousal but didn't show her sadness.

"That's the best one yet," yells Saturn to her friend.

Neptune thanks her quickly and the fight cotinues. Sesshoumaru runs up to Neptune but Neptune ends up grabbing him and trowing him down. She ends the fight in five minutes time with Sesshoumaru on his back and her sitting on his stomach. His arosual is still growing and has caught Neptune's attention. She looks down at him and whispers huskily in his ear "Here is neither the time nor place," sending chills up and down his spine. Kouga and Satrun come down from there lookout point, and Neptune gets up from Sesshoumaru and changes back into her normal 'blonde child' self.

Sesshoumaru's arousal is real apparent to both demons. Saturn glares at him but he shows no heed. He picks Neptune up, earning a slight shreik of surprise, and runs...


	11. A Helping Hand

Chapter 11-A Helping Hand(La La La haven't executed plot to steal the rights to dog-boy, check in later) I feel better… yeah, okay I'm a crappy liar. Neo91 it was Kevin, and I'll give the details later. Anyways thank you VulcranDune, InuYasha's Mustang, LOTR Rocks, and Kuro-chan10307 for your reviews. Hope you enjoy. TTFN-Neptune aka Sarah

Last chapter

Sesshoumaru's arousal is real apparent to both demons. Saturn glares at him but he shows no heed. He picks Neptune up, earning a slight shreik of surprise, and runs...

Now

He places the woman-child down on the soft ground. She looks around and sees flowers and grassy lands. 'Toto we're not in the castle anymore,' she thinks to herself. Sesshoumaru looks in Neptune's brown eyes, as she stares in his red lusty ones.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru you're starting to freak me out. Are you okay?" she asks a little scared of the demon before her. He answers her with a kiss on the lips but no words. He then pushes her down on the grass and comes on top of her. He pushes his hard erection against her small body.

"Sesshoumaru, please we shouldn't…" Neptune is cut of by the demons lips. Sesshoumaru pushes his tongue into her mouth and began tasting her once more. Neptune pushes up against him in protest unintentionally arousing him further. He pushes hard against her again when she tries once more to break the kiss. He pulls back a little and lusty meets scared.

"Sesshoumaru please I'm not ready; Sesshoumaru your scaring me," she cries in vain. Sesshoumaru's claws come out with a swift motion and he cuts the strings tying her kimono. He grabs both of her hands in his one. He smirks at the sight of her round breast and bends his head down to taste them. Neptune tries jerking away all the while begging Sesshoumaru to stop. Sesshoumaru just pushes harder to hold her and starts sucking her breasts. Neptune screams and pulls her hands out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and sends Sesshoumaru flying He lands but ten feet away. Neptune quickly stands up and reties her kimono top. Sesshoumaru grabs her hands just as she finishes and pulls her against him once more.

"No get off of me," she cries as she throws him off once more. He growls at her.

"Eyes so sharp, he sees all near. Make me invisible…oh…dear, she cries out before vaulting into the forest.

Saturn and Kogua hear a terrible scream down the ways and know exactly who made it. They take of in search of their little witch.

Naraku makes his puppet. "Now is the time," he says wearing an evil grin.

"Neptune, come on out," yells Saturn as she runs, in a search for her friend.

"Neptune," aids Kouga.

Sesshoumaru runs through the forest coming closer to his castle but with no sign of Neptune. He needed to apologize; never has his demon controlled him like that and he needed Neptune to understand.

Neptune stops running when she reaches a garden. She takes off the spell and becomes visible once more. "Damn basterd," she mutters to herself tears still running down her wet eyes. Naraku steps into the garden in his infamous baboon pelt.

"Come with me witch, and I'll make all your pain go away," he says convincingly to her.

Saturn arrives in time to see Naraku put his hand out to the young woman. "Neptune don't..." she says to her.

She looks at her friend for a moment and then the figure coming from the brush. His face lacks emotion but on the inside it's torn. She turns from the demon lord and her best friend and takes Naraku's hand. Both demons yell for Neptune but it's too late, she vanishes in a puff of smoke along with the despicable Naraku.

Sesshoumaru turns around and starts to walk away, just as Kouga arrives beside Saturn.

"Where are you going you ass," she yells at him.

He doesn't answer and continues to walk. She takes out her scythe, steps forward and throws it at him. Sesshoumaru dodges the full affect of the weapon but was caught on the cheek.

"Where are you going," she says once more as the demon lord growls at her in warning.

"I'm going to find Sarah," he snaps coldly.

"You've done enough, I'll go," snaps back Saturn.

"I've done nothing," he tries to convince himself and the other demons. Sesshoumaru starts to walk away but not before Saturn adds her final two cents, "Neptune has never cried, never, and she's never been with a guy, so put two and two together you asshole."

_And so the journey begins with Sesshoumaru in the lead and Saturn right behind with Kouga traveling alone. Yeah, sorry there's no lemon in this chapter, but since I'm a hentai it'll be soon. So hope you like it, sorry it's short, and I'll update ASAP. TTFN-Neptune _


	12. Game Players

Chapter 12- Game Players (No I don't own Inu Yasha but the little people in my head say I will) Sorry guys…paranoid parents make writing stories kinda difficult. I started a new story and I'll try to update 1 story per week. So let's begin shall we…

"Here's your room," says Naraku. He closes the door to the sad girl.

"What's with her," asks Kagura.

"She's Sesshoumaru's downfall," answers Naraku smiling evilly.

Neptune sitting alone in the room begins to remember past events. She whispers softly, "Too strong and way too fast give me a demon built to last."

A demon appears in front of Sesshoumaru. He takes out Tokeijn. "I don't have time for this," he says eyes bleeding red once more.

Kouga catches up to Saturn. She's tired and is slowing down. He stops in front of her and commands her simply, "Get on." She agrees and Kouga takes off running. 'She's really not that bad,' thinks Kouga looking back at the sleeping figure that clings to him.

"Feelings never told or shared, make it be so they can see," says Neptune with a sad smile donning her simple face.

Saturn hears Neptune's words; sighing she realizes what she's done. 'I'll thank her later,' thinks Saturn drifting off into sleep once more.

Sesshoumaru kills the demon quickly. He takes off with sad thoughts in his mind.

Neptune sends an illusion of herself to see how everyone's doing; Kouga's running with Saturn clinging on to him, while Sesshoumaru is stuck in a cage (of course I don't know how that happened 'evil grin'). She sighs as tears fill her eyes again.

Sesshoumaru frees himself from his imprisonment with a minimum amount of struggle. He comes onto a path; a man stands in his way.

"Move," yells Sesshoumaru coldly and tiredly.

"I am the dog catcher, and no mutt will behave like that," replies the dog catcher. Sesshoumaru gets ready to attack, but before any moves are made the dog catcher pulls out a tin silver whistle. The sound sends Sesshoumaru to his knees as the dog catcher blows on the small whistle. Sesshoumaru crawls forward and slices the dog catcher in half. He dies; two more take his place. He kills them before they can reach for their whistles and is left with four more.

Twenty minutes later Kouga and an awaken Saturn arrive on the scene; 64 dog catchers are waiting. They blow on their whistles. Pain comes to all three demons.

"Neptune," cries Saturn. A second later and it stops.

"What happened?" asks Kouga and Sesshoumaru.  
"She either passed out or didn't want me hurt," answers Saturn taking her hands off her damaged ears.

"Having fun," asks Naraku as Neptune's mind races back from the recent illusion she sent. 'Silence' Naraku leaves angrily; things weren't going quickly enough.

"He tied me up and wouldn't let go, so take him up, please make it so," she says sleepily.

Sesshoumaru disappears. "Now where'd she put him," says Saturn confused. She hears a noise from above and sees a gagged and chained Sesshoumaru in a noose.

"She'll kill him," says Kouga slightly afraid.

"No if she wanted him dead he would be…she's dragging him on, but fore what I don't know," she says quietly. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we help him," asks Kouga.

"If you touch him, she'll think you a threat and you'll become a player in her game," says Saturn.

"Well said," whispers an illusion in Saturn's ear from behind. Saturn turns around, but she was already gone.

Four hours later; Kouga and Saturn rest by a small fire. Kouga reaches over the half-dead (asleep) Saturn and kisses her on the cheek. He then whispers a goodnight and lies closely beside her.

"I like you too," she says.

"What," he asks a little shocked.

'Damn that true feelings spell,' she thinks. "Goodnight," she says as she sleeps soundly in Kouga's embrace.

Another four hours pass before Saturn notices a particular demon, lord watching them.

"What," she asks trying not to wake Kouga.

"We could have been like that, if only…"says Sesshoumaru in a sad tone.

"She'll, well…um actually I don't know what to say," says Saturn with no emotion. Sesshoumaru turns and starts to leave before Saturn's voice stops him, "do you love her."

He starts walking away, but his answer came truthfully and softly, "yes." 'I'm sorry Sarah, and I do love you,' he thinks as he continues again.

Neptune's mind and heart are spinning. She didn't want to kill him, and now more than ever she couldn't. He loves her. She thinks about all that has happened and decides there's only one thing to do…


	13. Neptune's box

Chapter 13-Neptune's box(We don't own any of the Inu charectors, bu we can dream can't we?) I finished writing 'A Love Story and Seven Deadly Sins, but I need to type them… anyways enjoy. Sorry it's short. TTFN-Neptune'

She makes an illusion and leaves it in Naraku's castle, for this she needs to do herself. She sends herself straight to Saturn.

"Get up," she whispers kicking Saturn lightly.

"Uh…Neptune," says Saturn in surprise.

"Yeah and aw…get up and go about a mile down the road, there you'll find Sesshoumaru. Stay there!" says Neptune before disappearing. Saturn quickly got up and dragging Kouga along followed the directions and found Sesshoumaru in yet another cage. Once they arrive he's popped into a metal chair that's on the ground.

"Uh oh," says Saturn, "she wouldn't," she whispers though still very unsure.

Neptune comes up behind her and pushes Saturn into Kouga's lap making him fall on the ground. "I would," she whispers softly in Saturn's ear making her jump slightly. She disappears. ""He says he loves me, but I'm unsure so give him seven to see if he would," she says calmly. A big box appears; it covers Sesshoumaru who's still in the chair.

"A box that's it," says Kouga unamazed.

"It's what's inside the box," says Saturn remembering this spell quite well. "If a girl wants to test a man's trust, they'd give him seven and see if…" Saturn starts.

"Seven what?" interrupts Kouga.

"Shh… seven hot women," she replies, "…the seven deadly sins; each girl represents a different one and if any of them get to Sesshoumaru for even a minute he loses, but if they don't then he wins," says Saturn.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru you have to…" Kouga tries to yell out but is silenced due to the giant muffler that appears over his mouth.

"Don't talk," advises Saturn. She watches him stop and the muffler disappears.

"It's time," whispers Neptune. Saturn screams as the voice startles her once more.

"Don't do that," she says.

"Do what," asks Kouga for they're all alone.

"Nothing," she replies softly. Her stomach grumbles as hunger overtook her. A minute later a table of food appears in front of her. She smiles. "Thanks Neptune," she says as they eat waiting outside…


	14. 7 Deadly Sins

Chapter 14- 7 Deadly Sins (We don't own the Inu characters, but we do own the plot line) 'Hey guys, Sorry about the wait. I finally cleared some time to type so I'll try to update every story today, hopefully. TTFN-Neptune'

1. Gluttony

The first girl comes in. She's a beautiful human wearing a midnight blue ballroom dress. It has but one strap letting tan skin glow beneath. She smiles at the calm figure in the chair. She sits down on his knee placing her hands around him as she was his life line. She tells him everything that they could have together, what makes her happy, and what could make him happy; she never lets go of him and holds on tighter. He watches with no emotion as tears flow down her cheeks when 'her lover' doesn't respond to the idea of them together. She disappears after five minutes.

2. Wrath

A demon girl walks in. She wears a dominatrix type outfit with a whip by her side. The black clothes blends into the darkness and Sesshoumaru's pain can be heard. The lashes from the whip reach the ears of the two demons outside as Sesshoumaru suffers five minutes of pain. He takes it like a man, like a demon.

"That was wrath and I think she broke a bone," says Saturn keeping track of them.

3. Greed

A human walks in wearing nothing on her taunt body. She walks up to Sesshoumaru's body that is now healed, and slaps him. She yells about preparing herself for him and why he let that other demon touch him. He looks at her body; her full breasts, and her core. He feels nothing. Five minutes fly by quickly, and she's gone.

4. Pride

A younger woman walks in. She can't be yet 17, but she's pretty. She has a small and tight blood red kimono on. There are silver dragons on it. She reminds him a lot of Rin. She's bleeding from a deep wound in the chest. It bleeds out onto the floor and yet doesn't move a muscle. She stands silent, not asking for help, yelling, screaming. She just stands there. Sesshoumaru starts to move to help her, before remembering that it's a test, nothing more. She disappears and Sesshoumaru feels somewhat relieved.

5. Lust 

A demon steps in. She's wearing only a bra and a black silky thong. Sesshoumaru's chair disappears and he's shackled to the floor. She walks over to him, and slowly removes his clothes, and amour, before doing herself. She sits on top of him, rubbing her core against him. It drives him crazy and yet he tries to resist the torture. She's wet against his member. She pushes against him once more, before he loses control and helps move him inside of her. She pushes further inside and moves against him faster and harder. His face is pleasurable, as he spills his seed inside of her. She disappears.

"Oh god," whispers Saturn still in Kouga's lap.

"What did he do?" asks Kouga.

"He took pleasure in the girls, uh… actions," says Saturn with much disgust.

6. Sloth

A human girl in a silver fighters outfit steps inside the box and Sesshoumaru appears back in his chair. She sits on Sesshoumaru's lap and holds him comfortingly. She doesn't move, speak. She just sits there waiting to go, and so soon she does.

7. Envy

Sarah walks out wearing a wedding dress fit for a queen and a mask. She sits down sweetly on his lap, and whispers her apologies in his ear. She says everything going to be okay. Sesshoumaru feels something different but doesn't do anything.

Saturn watches as the real Sarah removes the box. Sesshoumaru couldn't see Kouga, or Saturn, but they could see him. He watches Sarah, or at least what he thinks is Sarah.

She kisses him deeply pushing her tongue inside his mouth. She then stops and stands up as everyone's eyes watch her movements. She removes her mask swiftly. There's no Sarah; just Carrie. She turns to Sesshoumaru and laughs before disappearing.

"Oh god," says Saturn as she hears Neptune crying softly in the trees again.

"What?" asks Sesshoumaru unaware that Kouga and Saturn knew of everything that happened.

"You said that you loved her," says Saturn getting up to go after Neptune.

"I do," says Sesshoumaru though there was no one to hear it…


	15. Sleepy

Chapter 15-Sleepy (We don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. We don't own Avril's music either, though we both enjoy listening to it.) Hey peoples, I finally have a day to type, but I accidentally misplaced by notebook with the 7 Deadly Sins and Confused and In Love. So sorry…well you're gonna have to suffer until I find it. TTFN-Neptune

"Neptune," calls Saturn and Kouga running thru the forest with great speed. "Get your ass down here," yells Saturn.

"Kay," says Neptune quietly standing beside her best friend. She looks sad, pale, and almost dead.

"You okay," questions the concerned neko demon.

"No, a little tired," answers Neptune before passing out. The illusion still at Naraku's castle vanished. Sesshoumaru comes out of the trees to see an unconscious Neptune being carried by Saturn.

"Let me," he says still caring deeply for the young witch.

"You've done enough," says Saturn as she pushes by.

"I'm not leaving her," says Sesshoumaru.

"Fine, but stay out of sight when she wakes," says Saturn as Kouga walks beside her.

They find a cave and decide to lay the unconscious Neptune down in it. "Saturn," says Neptune sleep talking.

"Yeah," answers Saturn accustomed to Neptune's unusual sleep habits.

"Soft and cuddly is what I like so give me lots until day light," says Neptune. Saturn looks around wandering what Neptune's spell would bring. A hole opens at the top of the cave and soft pillows start raining in. Neptune grabs about twenty and makes her a big bed as Saturn does the same. "Never mind…night," she whispers.

"Thanks, night Nep.," says Saturn. Kouga and Sesshoumaru walk in a few minutes later to see two sleeping figures and about 200 pillows lying throughout the cave. Each pillow has a pillow case many of which are pink; the guys cringe inwardly at the sight, but lay down anyways.

An hour later they all wake up to the sound of loud music; all but Neptune anyways.

"What is that," asks Kouga groaning.

Saturn listens for a minute before answering, "Avril's Forgotten." "Just listen and go back to sleep," she commands them. Kouga and Saturn fell asleep, but Sesshoumaru stayed up to listen to the music with no doubt that Neptune created it. He went to sleep once it was over.

Four hours later Neptune stood up; she turned and looked at each sleeping figure in turn before smiling at Sesshoumaru…


	16. Creamy Center

Chapter 16-Creamy Center (We don't own Inu Yasha) Hey, Not much to say so enjoy. TTFN-Neptune 

Neptune walks over to Sesshoumaru. She trips on his leg and falls on top of him. Saturn wakes up along with Kouga.

"What the Hell?" asks Kouga grumpily?

"She must have come over," says Sesshoumaru trying to pull her off.

"Stop it… she sleep walks and if she wakes up like that all Hell will break lose, again," says an all knowing Saturn. Sesshoumaru stops pulling Neptune off and just lets her lay there on top of him.

"Does she have any other sleep habits?" asks Sesshoumaru carefully. Saturn starts laughing.

"Yeah actually…" she laughs some more, "she has a tendency to pull off her pillow cases or chew on the ends of them," she says a bit more serious now.

"What," yells Kouga loudly. Neptune lifts her head up, and waves her arm throwing Kouga against the wall and into a pile of pillows. Her eyes are still closed and she lies back down.

"What should I do?" asks Sesshoumaru.

"Dunno it's never happened before, but I'd say don't let her catch you like that," she says trying not to laugh again. "Night Kouga," she says.

"Goodnight," he tells her lying next to her and pulling her against him,

2 hours later

Saturn wakes up when she hears the sound of a groan coming from Sesshoumaru. She looks over and gets mortally disgusted. "The end has begun," says Saturn. Neptune started pulling off her "covers" and has Sesshoumaru pants half way down and a tight grip on his cock.

She's still asleep and looks almost innocent. Saturn kicks Kouga waking him up roughly. She points t the scene.

"Now what," he asks disgusted as well. Saturn shrugs.

"Saturn," calls a sleeping Neptune.

"Uh…yeah," answers Saturn.

"There's a lolly pop on my pillow," says Neptune sleepily.

"Um…okay get up and I'll get rid of it," she says trying to get her up quickly.

"Nah…I'll just eat it and throw the stick away," says Neptune stroking her lolly pop. Sesshoumaru groans louder than before.

"Nep. Don't," yells Saturn but it was too late.

Neptune already put the lollypop in her mouth.

"Shit," says Kouga trying not to watch. Sesshoumaru existentially pushes his lolly further into Neptune's mouth. Neptune sucks harder, running her tongue up and down its length. She makes Sesshoumaru groan louder and he pushes in harder.

"I'm gonna be sick," says Saturn.

Neptune whispers, "Creamy center," and starts to bite down.

"Don't bite it," Saturn says quickly saving Sesshoumaru a lot of pain.

Neptune agrees without a word and continues her sucking. The pleasure is too much for Sesshoumaru as he wraps his fingers in her hair while Neptune drank the creamy center.

Saturn pulls Kouga up. "We'll be back," Saturn says taking him outside.

Neptune sits up and opens her eyes…


	17. A Blue Goodbye

Chapter 17-A Blue Goodbye (We don't own Inu Yasha, but we do own Saturn and Neptune, and the unusual plot) Hey everyone, I'm tired…TTFN-Neptune (LOL)

Kouga and Saturn walk slowly through the forest side by side. "Do you think he's okay alone," asks Kouga to the neko demon beside him.

"Dunno, but I don't think Neptune wants to kill him," Saturn answers as they near a hot spring. She looks at Kouga curiously. He smiles at her and pulls her into his arms. He bends down ever slightly and kisses the young woman. She's reluctant at first, but soon kisses him back. They pull apart for air after a few minutes. She smiles evilly at him before pushing him into the hot spring.

"You fucking basterd," yells Neptune in the distant as she sends Sesshomaru flying into the cave wall.

Sesshomaru stands up quickly and grabs Neptune. He holds her hands in one of his tightly while using the other to cover her mouth. "I did not intend for this to happen," he tells her. Neptune tries to mumble something but Sesshomaru's hand keeps it from coming out. She struggles against him enough and bites his hand.

"Baka," she yells at the demon lord in a childish manor. She throws him against the wall again thinking of a spell…

Meanwhile:

Kouga and Saturn are in the hot spring together. He pushes her against the rocks gently and through wet clothes grinds into her lower half while kissing her tenderly. She does the same for once happy, and contempt. The kiss ends as they break for air. She smiles at him sweetly, and he smiles back.

"Saturn?" he asks getting her to stare into his intense eyes.

"Huh," comes the future demon's reply.

"I…I love you and…'" Kouga never gets to finish because a giant portal opens in the sky and pulls the young woman into it.


	18. Loving him

Chapter 18-Loving Him (We don't own Inu Yasha) Not much to say so… tootles.

Saturn and Neptune wake up.

"I had a weird dream," says Neptune, "There were these demons and…" Neptune stops to look at Saturn. She's wearing a red kimono; the one from the dream.

"I don't think that was a dream Nep.," she says. They stand up and look around at the place that they desperately tried to get back to.

"We've got to go back," says Saturn quickly.

"What, why?" asks Neptune quickly.

"Because, I…I kind…" starts Saturn.

"Spit it out," encourages her best friend.

"I love him," yells Saturn loudly. Neptune smiles at her though she's sad inside.

"Okay let's get to work and figure out how," she says confidently.

Kouga runs back to the cave and straight to Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" they both ask at the same time.

"Saturn vanished into some portal," explains Kouga.

"Sarah has also vanished," he says his mask back in place.

1 WEEK LATER

"It's hopeless," says Saturn. They've tried countless potions and spells none of which have any affect though they're unsure why. The spell they used was destroyed and also won't come back.

"No, don't say that we can still…" Neptune tries to convince her friend though unsure of how.

"Just tell me one thing, do you love him," says Saturn staring straight at Neptune.

She thinks for a moment about everything that's happened and comes up with her answer, "Yes, I love the jackass." They both laugh for a moment. A blur portal opens in Neptune's room across the way from the bed. They can see the Feudal Era through it along with Kouga and Sesshomaru. They look at each other asking the silent question and get up approaching the portal.

"Okay ready," says Saturn happily.

"Yeah," says Neptune before she pushes Saturn in…


	19. Home

Chapter 19-Home (We don't own Inu Yasha)

Neptune runs out of the room and straight into Carrie. She smiles at the hideous creature before punching her with all the strength she can muster. "Thanks bitch," she says to the now bloody creature before her…

A portal opens in the Feudal Era. Sesshomaru and Kouga stop to look at it. They spent the week traveling from sorceress to priestess to witch; none of which had enough power to bring them back. Hopeful thoughts plague their minds. Saturn falls out of the portal screaming. Kouga runs up a bit and catches her bridal style.

"Thanks," she says sweetly for once. She kisses his lips lightly before he puts her on his feet.

She looks up at Sesshomaru and says, "I'm sorry. She pushed me. I don' think…" she didn't finish, she couldn't. Sesshomaru looks away from the couple. A sadness takes over him, one of which he's never felt before. He starts to turn around when a voice catches him, "Looking for me," asks Neptune playfully…


End file.
